Let me help you sleep
by Andrea.85
Summary: I suck at titles..sorry.. Blaine stays up all night playing his piano and kurt helps him get to sleep. (One-shot)


I am working on another multi-chapter story don't want to upload any of it just in-case i get distracted and don't update for a long time. so watch out for the 'shall we dance' story in a few weeks!:)

Disclaimer:- I don't own glee or the characters... blah blah blah

* * *

When he can't sleep, Blaine plays his electric piano with the headphones plugged in. He sneaks out of bed when he thinks Kurt is in a deep asleep to notice his absence, and he works his way backward through musical history from David Lanz to Franz Josef Haydn, weaving together decades of songs into an eight-hour concerto. By the time he runs out of sheet music, the sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon, and by the time Kurt crawls out from under the covers, Blaine is sitting pale-faced and bleary-eyed in the kitchen, sipping at a steaming mug of coffee.

Kurt says nothing about the purple circles under Blaine's eyes; he just sits down, wearing nothing but his boxers, and takes Blaine's hands in his own, massaging tired digits and swollen knuckles until his boyfriend's eyelids flutter and finally close. Kurt then slides one pinky into his mouth, sucking tenderly, and waits for Blaine's sleepy head to droop onto his shoulder.

"Bed?" He runs his fingers through Blaine's thick, curly brown hair.

"Yes, please."

Kurt wraps an arm around the other man's lithe form and pulls him to his feet. While steering him to the bedroom, Kurt begins to place slow kisses from wrist to elbow, elbow to neck.

When they at last reach their destination, Blaine is breathing a bit faster, which is just what Kurt wants to hear. He seats his lover on the mattress and removes every last shred of clothing from compliant limbs. Blaine is already halfway hard as Kurt pushes him onto his back and lays down next to him, whispering, "Let me help you sleep."

Blaine moans quietly when Kurt nips at his earlobe; he reaches for the waistband of Kurt's boxers but stopped it by a firm hand on his wrist.

"No," Kurt says, smiling. "Just lay back-" He plunges his tongue between Blaine's lips for a split second. "-and breathe deep and slow-" He lightly drags his fingernails up the insides of Blaine's thighs. "-and let me do this for you. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine gasps as Kurt cups his balls and slowly – so _painfully_ slowly that Blaine actually whimpers in desperation – envelopes his length in his wonderfully hot mouth, sucking gently and rhythmically.

Blaine exhales shakily and laces his fingers through Kurt's dark curls. Exhaustion anchors him to the mattress like a lead weight, and his mind has gone completely blank. All that's left in the world now is the beating of his heart and the warmth and wet of Kurt's lips and tongue and mouth sliding over him. Blaine tries to take a deep breath, tries to do what Kurt told him to, but Kurt's teeth graze over his cock, and he gasps, unconsciously tightening his fingers in Kurt's hair, making the other man moan.

The sound reverberates through every fiber of Blaine's being, and his hips rise up off the bed in response as he thrusts himself deeper and deeper into Kurt's throat.

Kurt takes him in all the way without a second's hesitation, and Blaine knows that, though it's only been a couple of minutes at most, he's nearing the end.

His cock stiffens further before his orgasm overtakes him, and he comes with waves of heat rolling over him, head swimming and heart racing and body trembling.

Kurt waits for Blaine to fall quiet and still before he disentangles the now limp fingers from his hair and rights himself to reach for a tissue and clean up his lover.

"Thank you," Blaine murmurs, already mostly unconscious.

"You don't have to say that," Kurt replies, and Blaine blinks up at him in confusion. "It wasn't a favor. I _wanted_ to do it."

"But-"

"Hush," he interrupts, but Blaine shakes his head.

"What about you?"

"I'm a grown man, Blaine. I know how to take care of myself, and I also know how to ignore it until you've

gotten some goddamn _sleep_."

Blaine pulls Kurt down next to him and tucks his head under Kurt's chin. "Fine. But just so you know, when I wake up, you're in for it."

"But not because you're trying to repay me, right?" Kurt asks, stroking his hair and listening to his breathing slow as he relaxes into sleep after far too many nights at that damn piano.

"Right," Blaine yawns. "Because I want to."

Kurt smiles. Now, _that's_ more like it.


End file.
